Kristoff 2
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Kristoff is caught up in the wonderful world of steam engine racing when his older brother Gordon challenges both him and Scotsman to a race from Knapford to Carlisle.
1. Gordon's Challenge

Gordon is a proud locomotive and does not let the others forget it, but he sometimes gets too big for his buffers and that sometimes gets him into predicaments, like the time he took a tumble trying to show Salty the diesel a thing or two –but he only got himself into trouble with the Fat Controller.

So, one night in his shed, Gordon was asleep, dreaming of being the fastest engine ever, when, he awoke with an idea.

"I know...I shall challenge my brothers, Flying Scotsman and Kristoff, to a race!" He declared to himself, so as not to wake the other engines. "It shall be a race like no other! Now, the Railway Show's round the corner- maybe Scotsman could be made available for a day when we can all race together. I better decide where we're racing to, and when..."

...

A few days after Gordon's sudden decision to race his brothers, it was a lovely, sunny day on Sodor, and Kristoff the Mighty Engine sat sizzling outside Knapford Station, chatting to James, who was waiting to collect his passengers.

"I shall be a blazing glory to watch with my fabulous red paint!" The red engine boasted gleefully.

"Just try and not catch fire, James!" Kristoff retorted cheekily.

James spluttered in response and glared at Kristoff- just as Gordon sidled into view.

"Well, good morning, James, brother mine- lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" He asked them both.

"Yes- all the better for showing off my paintwork!" James replied, smirking at the two Gresley engines. Kristoff and Gordon just ignored him.

"So, little brother, are you doing anything at the moment?" Gordon asked Kristoff.

"Well, no- why are you asking me?" Then, he saw Gordon's face, and he realised what was happening.

"Oh, looks like Gordon's up to something!" Philip sang from across the yard, where he was shunting. "It looks like he wants to race today!"

"What- that's preposterous, Philip! How could you possibly in the name of the North Western Railway know that?"

"Well, you have _that_ face on, Gordon..." Philip replied cheekily. "Who are you racing- is it James?"

"Most certainly not, Philip- that's not a challenge at all! That's just ego inflation!" Gordon retorted, pretending that he didn't hear James give an indignant squeak of protest. "I'm here to challenge Kristoff."

"Why?" Kristoff asked Gordon warily. "If it's competition you want, then you"-

"Oh, it's just a friendly _little_ brotherly competition," Gordon interrupted in reply, his smirk still on his face.

"Okay, where to?" Kristoff asked, deciding it couldn't hurt to take part in a little race round Sodor. It had been a while since anything interesting had happened.

"Well...we're racing from here at Knapford Station, to"-

"I think by this point, your hill will be lame for you, Gordon." James barged in.

"Unless we're taking Express Coaches!" Kristoff answered with a cheeky wink, and the two engines fell about laughing.

"Wha- how dare you?" Gordon demanded huffily. "We, Kristoff, are racing from here to Carlisle!"

That statement, spoken boldly, caused both engines to pause in their guffaws. In the distance, the guard's whistle blew- but James didn't pay attention.

What- Carlisle?" Kristoff asked. "Easy peasy! That doesn't sound like a challenge at all!"

"Careful, Kristoff," Advised James. "Gordon never has had challenged anyone to race from Sodor to the Mainland before. Or if he has, I've forgotten. But either way, be careful!"

"I'll be fine!" Kristoff boasted cockily. "What could go wrong? Just the two of us, racing from here, all the way to"-

Gordon coughed, interrupting his younger brother. "I would also like to say that there are actually three of us in the race."

James' eyes widened at the realisation. "How did you get...him?"

"Oh, easily enough- considering the Great Railway Show is coming up." Gordon answered. "Though I did wonder if he was going to be busy..."

At that, a loud whistle blew, and a long, green engine slid alongside Gordon, leaving James' line clear. The red engine in question could not believe his eyes.

"Gordon...you got Flying Scotsman to come to the Island?!" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes, indeed." Gordon replied. "We three engines are going to going to take part in a race between Knapford Station and Carlisle- today!" He announced grandly.

"Uh, why?" Kristoff asked, but Gordon ignored him.

"As for you, James, you should move your tender- the guard's whistle blew nearly ten minutes ago." The large blue engine replied dryly.

James suddenly realised his passengers were grumbling like mad, and he blushed. "Sorry!" He called out, and he sped off as fast as his wheels could carry him.

"Idiot," Sighed Gordon.

"So, are you ready, Kristoff?" Flying Scotsman asked his youngest brother.

Kristoff looked between the two engines, and he smiled broadly at the challenge. "I was built ready!" He retorted.


	2. LET THE RACE BEGIN!

Less than twenty minutes later, Kristoff was lined up alongside Gordon and Flying Scotsman, getting ready to start their race. Many people had heard of the three Gresley engine brothers racing one another from Knapford to Carlisle, and had gathered in crowds to watch this spectacle. News reporters and photographers had even reached the scene, snapping up photos of the competitors.

Kristoff felt that perhaps this was his time to shine- Flying Scotsman was a very famous engine, after all, and Gordon was famous too in his own right, due to his adventures here on Sodor.

But the most people remembered him for- aside from him being a hard worker and a good friend for those who knew him better- was when he saved Douglas. And although that was wonderful, it only reached Sudrian boundaries.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Kristoff's driver said, making him jump.

"Did you read my mind, driver?" Kristoff asked in surprise, making his driver chuckle.

"Nope- I did have some idea of what you were thinking, though." He replied, patting his engine's side.

Kristoff smiled confidently. He was determined to win- fairly, of course. Doncaster engines had their speed, and their integrity, after all.

"Well, are you two prepared to admit defeat now?" Gordon smirked.

"Now, now, Gordon- we haven't raced yet." Flying Scotsman replied. "You never know who will win- it could be you, it could be me, or it could be Kristoff."

Gordon didn't say anything as a man holding a green flag came up to them.

"Well you three, here are the rules: number 1- no shortcuts. Number 2- no underplay. Number 3- show good sportsmanship at the end of the race. Number 4- you get a ten minute window to stop to refuel as require. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir!" The three engines replied eagerly, keen to take to the tracks and show off their speed and stamina in the race to Carlisle.

"Well, on your marks, get set...GO!" the man shouted, waving the green flag wildly, and the three engines raced away to a volley of cheers from the station.

...

The sun shone and the weather was absolutely glorious as the three engines zoomed along the tracks, feeling the wind fly by their faces.

"This is nice!" Kristoff shouted to his driver.

"It does feel pleasant, yes!" Flying Scotsman answered as they raced past Wellsworth, where Edward blew a friendly greeting on his whistle. Kristoff blew his whistle for his mentor in return, and Scotsman also whistled in response.

But Gordon didn't answer Edward's 'hello' – instead he raced up his hill, with the same dogged determination he had when pulling the Wild Nor Wester on this steep gradient.

Kristoff felt this was rather rude of Gordon to ignore Edward like that- but he couldn't do much about it when they were racing for the title of 'Fastest Doncaster Engine- Out of a Trio.'

...

And so they cleared the hill, and passed many stations on their route to Vicarstown. Each station attracted huge crowds to watch the race and cheer the engines on. Engines that were at stations also whistled loudly to say hello and wish them good luck.

Kristoff felt adrenaline rush through his axels and his firebox was burning fiercely as he zoomed along the track like lightning.

Gordon was ahead of them as they rushed along the line- they sailed through Maron, sped on through Cronk, whistled through Killdane. The sky and the landscape blurred into blue and green as the three ploughed on.

Flying Scotsman overtook Gordon with ease back at Maron, leaving Kristoff third place. He gritted his teeth with determination, and as the trio approached Crovan's Gate, he put in more steam and managed to overtake Gordon, calling "So long, Gordon!" In a cheeky manner, very similar to Thomas, should he ever be in such a position.

Flying Scotsman was very fast though. Kristoff could tell that he would have to throw in everything he had to catch up with his famous older brother.

But he felt blown away as he saw the sun glisten on the glass roofs of Vicarstown Station.

That also meant that they were nearing the Vicarstown Bridge. Soon, they would have to stop and refuel.


	3. A Near Miss

Kristoff was exhilarated- he had never felt so alive! Towns, people, stations, roads- they had all melted into one big colourful blur as the big blue engine raced down the line.

'I almost feel like a bird!' he thought to himself, as he flew along the rails and towards the Vicarstown Bridge. He was currently in second place- Scotsman was ahead of him, and Gordon was not too far behind.

Then, ahead was trouble- a large black, red and gold engine was pulling a goods train through the station, and Kristoff gasped in shock and horror as he was accidentally sent down the wrong track!

"LOOK OUT!" He whistled wildly. The other engine wheeshed in astonishment, and he whistled loudly. Kristoff could do nothing- this was a 'crash, or be crashed' scenario- either he would derail the other engine, or the other engine would ram into him.

Either way, unless some divine intervention happened, Kristoff was going to end up in the works.

...

Ernst Marx, a German born signalman, was drinking coffee when he heard Hiro's whistle, and looked out of the window. When he saw Hiro about to be pummelled into by a big blue streamlined engine, Ernst dropped his coffee and ran for the levers, switching the points to let the new engine glide away from Hiro.

...

Kristoff saw the points switch and he swerved away from the big engine coming along the other line, and he felt relief sweep over his smokebox- so he wouldn't have to go to the Steamworks and have Victor reminding him on the dangers of racing!

He whistled, long and loud, once he was certain the other engine wouldn't hit his brother.

...

The bridge gleamed in the sun, and the waters below shone an entrancing blue beneath the rails. Kristoff was in awe as he steamed over the bridge, for he had never seen such beauty. The last time he was here, it was cloudy and dull- but the warm air and delicious sunshine more than made up for it.

Once on the other side, Kristoff's adventure began. He saw things such as blue houses and a large factory by the riverside, and adrenaline coursed through his pipes.

"We're almost there, old boy!" His driver called out cheerfully, and Kristoff beamed from buffer to buffer.

He couldn't wait to tell Thomas and Edward about this!


End file.
